The present invention relates to roll-on liquid product dispensers and particularly to such dispensers having an elongated roller. In particular the present invention is directed to a roll-on liquid product dispenser having an improved sealing arrangement.
In connection with roll-on dispensers having spherical rollers mounted in a socket, sealing of the container is frequently accomplished by providing an overcap that forces the spherical roller into the socket to seal a fluid opening at the base of the socket. Alternately there may be provided an overcap which sealingly engates the container around the socket.
This type of seal arrangement has been applied to wide roll on dispenses having an elongated roller, but the variation in shape between an eliptical roller and the sealing surfaces of the fluid opening can make effective sealing difficult. Likewise, it is difficult to obtain a good seal between an oval overcap and an oval container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,860 shows an arrangement for a wide roll-on dispenser having a valve member positioned between the roller and the fluid opening. The valve member is biased by a spring into a closed position and opened by pressure from downward movement of the roller. This arrangement require significant force by the user on the roller to initiate and continue fluid flow during use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved roll-on dispenser with an improved sealing arrangement.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a roll-on dispenser with a sealing arrangement which automatically opens upon removal of the overcap and automatically closes upon replacement of the overcap.